


Be With Me

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Come over and make me," Tim says.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilia (ceciliaregent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliaregent/gifts).



"Come over and make me," Tim says. He's leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, a beer in one hand. He's holding it down at his side and something about the loose way his fingers are wrapped around the neck of the bottle, along with his crooked smile, tells Buster that he's probably stoned.

"Nope," Buster says. He finishes his own beer and leans back, one arm draped over the back of the sofa. It's just possible he's not entirely sober either. Not too drunk to get it up, though. Just a little relaxed.

"What?" Tim's expression is almost comical. 

"I said no," Buster says with a grin. "You don't wanna do it, that's fine."

"But you told me to."

"Yeah and if you wanna get your skinny ass over here and suck my dick, then do it." Buster shrugs like he couldn't care less. "Or you can just watch me jack it."

Thing is, Tim loves to suck cock, loves being on his knees with Buster's hand on the back of his neck, or on his back in bed taking it deep while Buster straddles him. He also likes being a bit of a brat, like he can just say no without any kind of consequence.

"Here's how this works," Buster says as he reaches up and starts unsnapping his shirt. "If you don't ask real nice before I've got my hand around it, you lose your chance." He pauses. "For the next week."

"Oh hey, that's not fucking fair."

Buster's done with his shirt. Pushing his shirt tails out of the way, he rests his hand on his belt buckle. "You're the one who said no."

Tim licks his lips, his gaze moving from Buster's hand up to his face and back again, like he's not sure Buster's really serious. Buster wants to laugh, but he holds it back and undoes his belt. Keeping his eyes on Tim, he drags in out, pulling his zipper down oh so slowly.

"Oh fuck," Tim mutters when he realizes Buster's not wearing underwear. Buster hadn't planned for this, but it's a nice coincidence; Tim loves it when Buster does something that goes against his straight arrow image.

"Tim...."

"Goddammit, fine. Let me suck you off, okay?"

"You call that asking nicely?"

"What do you want? I asked."

"I want you to mind your fucking manners," Buster says, putting a little force behind his words.

His tone of voice works like it almost always does. Tim takes a deep breath and when he speaks, he sounds sincere.

"Please, Buster. I wanna suck your cock...let me, please?"

"Hmmm...I dunno...."

Tim drops to his knees, puts the beer bottle down and looks over at Buster. As Buster stares in shock, Tim crawls across the floor toward him. "Please," he says, a little smile on his face. 

They don't do formal stuff--there's no collar and the one time Tim called Buster "sir" they both laughed hard enough to ruin the mood. Tim goes to his knees, but only when Buster wants a blowjob. He's never done anything like this and it should be weird and even a little funny, but it's not. Not at all. They've watched plenty of kinky pornos, but this is the hottest thing Buster's ever seen.

He's still staring, mouth open in shock when Tim reaches him. "Please," Tim says again.

"Um...yeah," Buster says and wow, way to sound toppy, Posey.

Tim gives him a slightly smug little smile before lowering his mouth over the head of Buster's dick. He just keeps going down and yeah, he's stoned all right; he takes it all the very first time. Fucker should look smug, Buster thinks with a groan. Tim's mouth is hot and slick, and his tongue flicks over the head as he pulls his mouth off Buster's dick.

Buster's about to grab his hair and shove him back down, when Tim says, "please?" again. He's got two fingers up against his wet lips and yeah, Buster knows what he means. They stay like that, looking at each other as Tim licks his fingers, and then Buster nods.

"Yeah," he says, reaching down to shove his jeans further down.

Somehow Tim manages to pull Buster's jeans all the way off with just one hand. Buster's not sure how and he doesn't really care--all his attention is on Tim's mouth as Tim sucks and licks at his fingers. 

Even though he knows exactly what Tim's going to do, it's still a shock when Buster feels one of Tim's spit slick fingers rub against his hole. Before Tim, Buster never let anyone touch him there. He didn't even like rim jobs, but Tim changed his mind about them and he's changing Buster's mind about this too. 

"Yeah," Tim murmurs, his breath hot on the head of Buster's dick. "Gonna be okay...please." 

And maybe Buster's a little drunker than he thought, because he lets out a long breath and spreads his legs a little. Tim's licking the underside of Buster's dick, really pressing hard with his tongue, and even though it's a shock when the top of Tim's finger presses into him, it's a good shock.

Tim goes with it, taking Buster in deep, when Buster reaches down and pushes at the top of his head. His finger moves in a little further and it's okay. Buster's more into the feel of the tight ring of Tim's lips as he pulls back up again--tight and hot and wet and....

"Fuck," he yelps, his hips jerking up as Tim's finger rubs right up against that one spot. And yeah, this is why people do this, he thinks. Tim crooks his finger again and sucks at the head of Buster's dick and for a moment, it's just too fucking much. "I can't," Buster gasps, but even as he says it, he's squirming, pressing down against Tim's finger. 

"Please," Tim murmurs as he lets Buster's dick slip out of his mouth. "Wanna make you feel so good...please?"

Before Buster can answer, Tim does it again and Buster's head thumps against the back of the couch. "Yeah...yeah, Tim." He gulps hard and tries again. "Do it," he says, hoping he sounds at least a little toppy.

"Mmmmm," Tim hums as he goes back down on Buster's dick.

Tim keeps it up, working Buster over with mouth and fingers and it's hot and good, and suddenly Buster's got both heels on the edge of the couch. He's rocking his hips as Tim works a third finger into him and he has no idea how it's gone this far. And, honestly, he doesn't care.

"Please," Tim says. "Oh God, Buster...let me, let me...please."

Buster blinks because he's already let Tim...oh. Oh.

"I...I don't know...fuck!"

Tim twists his fingers again and he's not even rubbing that one place and it still feels so fucking good. For a moment, Buster's not even sure why he hasn't done this already and then Tim's tongue is on his dick again and, oh God, Buster needs it so much. "Wait," he says, because that's why he doesn't do this. "Timmy," he says, blinking hard before he looks down at Tim. "Just...I dunno...I...."

"You're still my top," Tim says, his fingers going still. "Maybe I'm a brat sometimes, but I'm still yours. I'm still gonna do what you want, what you tell me to do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Tim says. "Please please please...I'm begging you, c'mon Buster, please."

"More," Buster says after a moment. "Not that...not yet, just convince me."

"Yes, Buster." Tim's voice is a little soft, like it is when he starts going under for Buster. "Please," he says, sliding his hand up Buster's hip. He tugs a little and Buster scoots a little close to the edge of the couch. In the process his feet end up on the floor. "Can you put your legs over my shoulders? Please, Buster."

Okay, Buster thinks. He can do that, even though it leaves him feeling really exposed when Tim moves in closer. He thinks Tim's going to suck him again, but Tim goes lower and, oh God, he's licking Buster, right where his fingers are. Buster tenses up, going tight around Tim's fingers and then, taking a deep breath, he relaxes. Tim's fingers sink in a little more as he keeps licking--it's so fucking obscene, so filthy, so perfect. Buster shudders and clutches at the couch cushions. 

"Don't fucking stop," he gasps and wow, maybe he can do this. "Keep your mouth down there...yeah, like that."

"Mmmmm," Tim hums. The vibration just makes it better and in the back of his head, Buster thinks that he's got to do this to Tim some day, see if it takes Tim apart the way it's taking Buster apart. Mostly, though, Buster's thinking, more more more.

"More," he finally says. "Tim...."

"Can't," Tim says, lifting his head. "Buster, I can't do more without lube."

Buster's done Tim with nothing but spit, but that's Tim and Tim likes it rough. Buster's not even sure he wants it...okay, no, he wants it. He's just not sure he's going to let Tim do it, but if he does, Buster wants lube, and lots of it, to be involved. 

He stares down at Tim for a long moment, afraid that any delay will be enough to change his mind. Hell, he's already changing his mind. "Um...."

"Hang on, okay?" Tim asks. He's doing something, digging in his pockets? "See," he says, holding up a single use lube packet. "I can be a good boy."

Oh right--even though he forgets more times than not, Tim's supposed to have lube on him as often as possible. As Buster watches, Tim bites the little plastic tab off the lube packet. Usually it's Buster who does that; on the occasions when Tim does, he's getting himself ready for Buster. And now....

"Please?" Tim says as he drips lube on his fingers. "Please, Buster? Wanna make you feel so good. Please?" 

Tim sounds almost as desperate now as he does when he's begging to be fucked and that, more than anything, enables Buster to spread his legs again. "Yeah," he says. "Make me feel good."

By the time Tim's used all the lube, Buster's can hardly breathe. Tim's not using his mouth, but his fingers are more than enough to drive Buster crazy. "Tim," he groans. "Oh God...Tim...."

"Let me, please?" Tim says. "Just tell me to do it...that's all you have to do."

Tim's face is flushed and he looks almost as far gone as Buster feels and yeah...yeah, Buster wants this. "You know I've never," he says and Tim nods, his expression serious. "Okay, but not here."

The walk to their bedroom seems to take forever and God, Buster's made Tim walk around like this--all slick and open and ready for it. Maybe with a little less lube involved, but still, he had no idea how it felt until now and he wonders what Tim likes about it, because it feels weird to Buster. It's not just physical either. Buster's keenly aware of what's about to happen and how easy it's going to be for Tim to just push inside him. He thought he could do this but suddenly he's unsure again. He pauses to stand by the bed, heart pounding, and looks at Tim.

Tim's standing in the doorway, like he was earlier, and, like earlier, he drops to his knees. "Please," he says as he crawls across the floor. "Please Buster, please let me fuck you?"

And there it is....

It's not like Buster hasn't thought about it. Tim might be his first real lover, but Buster knew he was gay way back in high school and he's fooled around a little. Getting fucked shouldn't be this big deal; he doesn't think that Tim is weak or girly for liking it, after all. But, as he settles nervously on the bed, all he can think about his how lost in it Tim gets. How much Buster wants it, even with all the reservations in his head.

"It's not just...you know," he says, when Tim joins him on the bed. "Having a dick up my ass.

"I know that," Tim says in his "my top's an idiot" voice. "Buster? Please stop overthinking it? Please?"

"Have you met me?" Buster mutters under his breath. He's laughing a little though, because Tim's grinning at him and oh yeah, sex is supposed to be fun. Also, Tim's his fucking sub; if Buster tells him to stop, he will.

"Get down here and kiss me," he says and maybe Tim's above him, but he still sighs happily when Buster grabs a handful of his hair and kisses him hard. "Okay," he says after a couple of breathless moments. "But I'm not rolling over."

"Yeah, didn't think so," Tim says. He kneels back and somehow gets rid of his clothes; he's all elbows and knees and Buster laughs again because he's never seen anyone who gets undressed like Tim does.

Buster left his jeans in the living room, but he's still wearing his unsnapped shirt. As he sits up to take it off, Tim puts a hand on his chest. "No wait, it's hot like that. You're like a porno or something."

"If you say so," Buster says.

"Seriously, Dude." As Tim kneels between Buster's spread legs, he runs his hands up Buster's thighs. "People would pay good money to see you naked."

"You too," Buster says, hoping his face isn't too red. "Let's do a sex tape."

"Shoot it all careful so no on can be totally sure it's us." Tim's grinning as he grabs the packet of lube that ended up on the bed when he got undressed. "It'd go viral so fucking fast." 

Buster's reply turns into a gasp as Tim rubs his finger slowly down behind Buster's balls to his hole. "Think I'm pretty ready," he manages to say.

"Just a little more lube," Tim says. His fingers are cool and wet as he slides three of them into Buster, and just like that, Buster's tilting his hips up to get more.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah...good, Tim. Good."

"I can be better for you," Tim says. "Let me, Buster. Please?"

"Yeah," Buster says again. "Yeah...do it." God, he thinks. He even sounds like a dude in a porno. Not that he cares much; he's too busy watching as Tim slicks up his dick. Even with permission, Tim hesitates when he's done and Buster reaches out and grabs his hip. "Tim, I told you to do something."

"Yes," Tim says and lets a long breath out. "Yes, Buster."

It doesn't exactly hurt as Tim pushes into him nice and easy, and he doesn't feel weird about it or any more vulnerable than any other time he's had sex. Still, he can feel the stretch and burn as Tim keeps moving and maybe it is weird after all. 

"Okay?" Tim asks. His hips are right up against Buster's and he's looking down at Buster, his expression anxious.

"Yeah," Buster says. He reaches up and rests a hand on Tim's cheek. "It's...relax."

"That's supposed to be my line." Turning his head, Tim kisses Buster's palm. "I just want it to be good for you." He kisses Buster's hand again and then pulls back. "Relax," he says with a grin as he pushes back in. 

Buster tries to relax, but it's pretty intense. It still doesn't hurt, but he can't help squirming a little as Tim starts fucking him with slow, easy thrusts. He kind of wants to tell Tim to stop treating him like he's made of glass, but he's not sure he's ready for Tim to fuck him the way he fucks Tim.

It's getting easier to take when, just as Buster's thinking that it's nice but not that big a deal--that the prep was pretty much the best part--he tilts his hips a little and, God, its not like he didn't know about prostates, but still....

"Fuck!" 

Tim stops immediately. "Buster?"

"Dammit," Buster growls, bringing his knees up further. "Don't fucking stop!"

"Yes, Buster," Tim says with a grin. When he starts fucking Buster again, he's moving faster, pushing into Buster a little harder and it's really fucking good.

Reaching up Buster slaps Tim's shoulder. "Smug bastard." He's not really angry, though and, if Tim's smile is anything to go by, he knows it. "C'mon, Tim...."

"Yes, Buster," Tim says again. "Wanna make you feel so good...."

"Yeah...yeah, Tim." As Tim starts fucking him again, Buster brings his legs up and wraps them around Tim's waist and maybe Tim's the one doing the fucking, but Buster's got him and is holding him close. Tim's hitting that spot with each thrust and it just keeps getting better and better. "Good...doing so good, Timmy."

It's good enough to make Buster's glad he's still a little buzzed; if he weren't, this would probably be over already. As it is, he's not so far gone that he can't feel it as Tim's cock moves inside, and yeah, that's just as intimate from this side as it is when he's the one doing the fucking. 

Intimate and good, Buster thinks a few minutes later, but a little scary too. He's reaching the point he reached when Tim was using his fingers and God Buster wants it so much and...and it's all a little overwhelming. He wants to tell Tim to stop, but no, he doesn't want Tim to ever stop and that is just too much.

"Stop," Buster gasps out. 

"Sorry!" Tim says as Buster brings his legs back down. "Did I....?"

"No, but I want you to roll over," Buster says. He doesn't give Tim a chance to obey, though; grabbing Tim's arm, Buster shoves him over on his back.

Tim's reaching for the lube packet, but Buster slaps his hand away. "Don't need that," he says, as he straddles Tim. "I'm good."

Tim looks confused for a moment and then smiles up at Buster.

"Don't just fucking lay there," Buster says. "Get your dick in me again." And yeah, this is already better. 

"Oh...oh yeah...please, Buster."

It takes Buster a moment before he's got the right angle, but when he does, it's fucking perfect. "Yeah," he gasps. "Gonna do this...."

"Please," Tim says, stretching until his hands are up above his head. He does that when Buster's fucking him and really...that's what this is. 

Buster leans forward a little and grips Tim's arms just below his elbows. "Gonna fuck you," he gasps. 

"Please," Tim says. "Please Buster...oh God, just...."

It's still incredible and Buster still wants it--really really wants it--but now he can do this. He can take it because he is taking it, Tim's his and Tim's dick is his and why the fuck hasn't he done this before? "Mine," he growls as he rides Tim harder. "C'mon Tim...move with me...give it to me...."

"Yours," Tim says. He starts moving, matching Buster's rhythm as he pushes up with his hips. "All yours, Buster." Tim's staring up at him, his eyes wide the way they always are when he's gone down like this. He looks at Buster like Buster's the only real thing in the world, and Buster would have to be made of fucking stone not to want Tim.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Tim's face, Buster lets the moment wash over him. Tim's stretched out under him and Tim's dick is driving Buster fucking crazy and and and.... "Gonna," he manages to get out. "Tim...."

"Please," Tim says. His voice is as shaky as Buster's and his arms are trembling under Buster's hands. "Oh God, please please please...."

Buster moves down on Tim's dick one more time and comes so hard it leaves him dizzy and gasping. He's vaguely aware that he's come all over Tim's chest, which normally would be fucking hot, but right now most of his attention is taken up by the feel of Tim inside him. "Fuck," he moans. "Fuck...Tim...."

"Oh God, Buster," Tim face is twisted up now. "God...so close....please Buster."

Buster's not sure he can take more. Now that he's come, he's super sensitive; Tim's cock feels huge inside him. "Hang on for me, babe," he says, wincing as he slides off Tim's dick and sits back onto Tim's thighs. Tim's cock is slick and hard, and he's looking up at Buster desperately. 

"Please, Buster?"

"Yeah," Buster says, reaching down. He wraps his hand around Tim's cock and jacks it rough and hard, the way Tim likes it. "C'mon Timmy...lemme see it."

"Fuck!" Tim arches, his thighs straining against Buster's weight. He comes in a series of thick pulses all over his chest. As soon as he's done, while he's still breathless and panting, Buster leans down and runs his fingers up Tim's torso. 

"Open up," he says, pressing his fingers against Tim's mouth. Tim obeys, licking and sucking Buster's fingers long after he's cleaned them off. "Good...you're so good, Tim."

When Buster finally pulls his fingers away, Tim gives him a big, soft smile. "Mmmmm...so that kind of worked for you?"

"Like you couldn't tell," Buster says as he settles down next to Tim.

Tim chuckles. "And we'll do it again?" 

"Yeah, you can pretty much count on that." Buster pauses for a moment. "But only if you ask real nice."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a first line prompt meme going around and Cecilia gave me this request: #1 ("Come over here and make me"), Buster/Tim (and I don’t care who’s speaking, heh). This was supposed to be a quick little ficlet and then it turned into something longer. I blame Tim.


End file.
